1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to the field of photography and is particularly concerned with camera mounting devices and composite photographs composed of a plurality of interrelated photographs.
2. Description of the prior art.
Conventional camera mounts normally provide for positioning the camera about some pivot point. Specialized mounts may provide for controlled panning of the camera about some point restricting the movement of the camera to one plane. Other specialized mounts are available which permit the camera to be offset laterally some specific distance or to be panned to some specific angle to permit the taking of stereoscopic photographs. The present invention relates to a camera mount and resulting composite photographs which are in relation to the faces of a regular polyhedron.